Ivonne Coll
|GebOrt = Fajardo, Puerto Rico |imdb = 0171583 |twitter = ivonne_coll}} Ivonne Coll (*18. Juni 1947 in Fajardo, Puerto Rico als "Ivonne Coll Mendoza") ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und ehemalige "Miss Puerto Rico". In Glee stellt sie Alma Lopez dar. Leben Sie wurde in Fajardo, Puerto Rico geboren. Ihren Abschluss machte sie an der Nuestra Señora del Pilar Schule, an der sie eine Ehrenschülerin war. Dann schrieb sich an der University of Puerto Rico ein, wo sie Sozialwissenschaften studierte. Karriere Coll begann ihre Karriere als Model. 1966 wurde sie zur "Miss Puerto Rico" gekrönt und so würde sie in Miami, Florida 1967 zur "Miss Universe" gekrönt. 1969 war Coll Backupsängerin für Lucecita Benítez, als diese den ersten Preis in dem "First Latin Song Festival of the World" gewann, welcher in Mexiko stattfand. Des Weiteren war sie während der 60er und 70er Backupsängerin für Chucho Avellanet, einem populären Teenidol in Lateinamerika. 1971 debütierte Coll als Schauspielerin in einer lokalen Seifenoper (Telenovela), namens "El Sirviente" (The Servant). Im gleichen Jahr debütierte sie auch als Solosängerin im "Club Ocho Puertas (Eight Doors Club)" in San Juan. Sie hatte eine wiederkehrende Rolle in "Switched at Birth" und "Teen Wolf". Danach spielte sie 2011 die Rolle von Santanas Großmutter in "Glee" in und kehre als diese 2015 zuück. Seit 2014 hat sie eine Roll in der CW-Serie "Jane the Virgin". Filmografie Filme *1986: La gran fiesta *1988: Cuqui: Una mujer como tu *1989: Lean on Me *1990: A Killer Among Us *1994: A Rainy Day *1995: As Good as Dead *1996: Death in Granada *1997: Alien Nation: The Udara Legacy *1997: The Pest *1998: Strangeland *1999: The Practice *1999: In Too Deep *1999: Instinct *2000: Details *2000: The Apostate *2000: Waking the Dead *2002: Scorcher *2004: Jesus the Driver *2006: Splinter *2007: De pura cepa *2008: Untitled Victoria Pile Project *2008: Ylse *2009: The Night Girl *2012: Hemingway & Gellhorn *2013: Counterpunch *2013: Caprichosas *2014: Endgame *2014: Los Scavengers Serien *1974: The Godfather: Part II *1977: The Godfather: A Novel for Television *1990: Gabriel's Fire *1990: The Flash *1990: DEA (4 Episoden) *1991: The Belles of Bleeker Street *1991: Wings *1994: L.A. Law *1995/2000: NYPD Blue *1995: Chicago Hope *1996-1997: Bold and the Beautiful *1996: Death in Granada *1996: Malibu Shores *1996-1998: Pacific Blue *1997: Crisis Center *1998: Rude Awakening (Stimme) *2000: Passions (Episode 1x174) *2000: City of Angels *2001-2002: The Divisiont *2001: Roswell *2001: V.I.P. *2001: The Huntress *2003: Joan of Arcadia *2003: Skin *2003: Nip/Tuck *2003: Six Feet Under *2003: Judging Amy *2005: Veronica Mars *2005: Without a Trace *2006: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *2006: Crossing Jordan *2007: Heroes *2007: Dirt *2008: The Young and the Restless (Episode 1x8.893) *2009: Emergency Room *2010: Cold Case *2011/2015: Glee *seit 2011: Switched at Birth (28 Episoden) *2014: Teen Wolf *2014: East Los High *seit 2014: Jane the Virgin (22 Epsioden) Trivia *Sie ist die erste Schauspielerin bei Glee, der einen Auftritt bei "Teen Wolf" hat. Der zweite war Aaron Hendry, gefolgt von Tamlyn Tomita und Dylan Sprayberry. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S6